They can say whatever they like
by N o c t i s u
Summary: Could anyone love a man like himself? What good is love anyway, better yet what good is love in this world they live in. Yet...he yearns for this. The green corrupts him like a deadly virus and sadly there is no cure but the boy himself. Sucky Summary but Yaoi, Levi x Eren, MPREG
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Well isn't this just a JeagerBombastic moment~ I'm gonna be **_**attempting **_**an Attack on Titan fic –koff koff- More importantly Levi x Eren. Really I've come to love this couple a little TOO much. So as always I obviously own no rights to Attack on Titan! All of this is in Levi's POV and forewarning I never finished the anime therefore idk EXACTLY how their personalities are nor do I officially know what's going on in the anime so don't worry about spoilers~**

* * *

When falling do you ever feel like time has just stopped? You ever feel that jolt in your chest like your hearts just stopped? Falling was a horrible experience, and here I was falling, and hard. The day seemed normal, well if you can disregard the fact of giant monsters trying to eat all of humanity then yeah the day was as fucking normal as any other day. I was in my private study scratch that because my 'privacy' was ignored when a brown-haired girl ecstatically bounded through the door towards where I sat at my desk. This rude girl was Hanji Zoe, or as I like to call her shitty glasses. She stood before my desk practically bouncing with excitement for some reason. I gave her an exasperated look.

"Is knocking just unheard of in this god damn world?" I sighed out, she laughed whole heartedly, pushing up her glasses more on the ridge of her nose giving her specs a gleam that shielded her eyes.

"Now Corporal~ Manners should be the last thing on anyone's mind in this day and age, but enough on an etiquette tutorial I've got _big_ news!" She gave me a lopsided grin, reminding me for a brief moment of a titans grin. I rolled my eyes though honestly my interest was triggered; I guess I could hear this one out. I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms and tilting my head to the side giving a silent command to continue talking and making it fucking good. She dug in her pockets around the assortment of straps for the 3-D gear until finally finding what she was looking for. A folded piece of paper?

"I know that look, that's the "are you shitting me" look, but I shit you not for this here tells of a delightful specimen coming to join our squad today~" She shivered in slight happiness and handed me the paper. I glared suspiciously at the offending thing.

"I never agreed to someone joining my squad."

"Didn't have to, Erwin did." She shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against my desk. "How about you just stop questioning me and look at what's inside." I sighed irritably, unfolding the paper and skimming through the information. Nothing really stuck out as amazing to me, a simple fifteen year old boy, family deceased besides his adopted sister, made it into the top ten and—

"Titan shifter…" My eyes widened just a bit at this info. Hanji nodded enthusiastically.

"Bingo! Apparently to keep him off of death's door the council ordered him to be under our wing for tests and to learn control of his titan ability while also helping to rid us of those lovely creatures." She pouted a bit at the last part of her statement, one thing you should know about this freak is she's…well a freak, a titan obsessed one.

"So he's practically the governments bitch." I mumbled out more to myself before finding the back of the paper had something that was a bit more interesting than the fact that he's a shifter.

"In a nut shell yes, but we haven't decide who would actually be the one taking him under their wing. Petra's too nice and no one else even bothered to let me finish my explanation, I guess I—

"I'll be watching the brat." I stood from my chair quickly and smoothly, striding past the open-mouthed girl and out the door. Her footsteps quickly caught up to mine.

"L-Levi!? You!? No offense but you're methods aren't exactly the best. This is my only golden opportunity to experiment with one—eep!" She quickly dodged my fist that was aimed for her head.

"He fucks up once he's dead. He will know control. You will get your time to do whatever shitty glasses likes to do with titans but from this day on he is my responsibility. He will be representing me and you know me Hanji."

"You don't make mistakes, gotcha, but I gotta ask what's _really _made you want to take the kid under your wing? ~" Hanji nudged me softly in the shoulder and I could only give a smirk in response when I showed her what was on the back of the paper. An innocent looking brown-haired boy with large sea green eyes stared back at her. She mouthed a slight "oooh" taking the paper and intensely observed her soon to be new specimen closely.

"I'm not seeing what you want with him unless you're trying to fuck hi—"This time my fist landed dead in her face. She fell to the ground in a comical unconscious way. I straightened out my jacket and under shirt before continuing my walk down the corridor and out towards the horse stables where I would be awaiting for this brat. Hanji's theory wasn't off though he did truly want to fuck the boy, but not quite the way she imagined it. From the picture itself the boy had a very strong willed mind, even the camera caught the sheer shine of determination in his eyes but, also the innocent playfulness it held as well. How does one expect to be, as what was said on his bio "The one who will kill all Titans", when the kid still held that one bit of innocence. Just that tiny ounce could mean the end of him and others and if he was now going to be part of his squad, even a scratch on anyone was deemed a failure. They weren't the recon corps for nothing after all. I leaned against a tree in the court yard, glancing with uninterested at the castle that was now their "home". I shuddered in disgust at the condition it was in when they had first arrived there. Dirt. Dirt Filth. Scum. Everywhere! If he hadn't took the initiative to clean the damn place it'd still be the shit hole it was. Horse gallops brought me out of my trance of damning every spec of dirt to hell and back. With a final sigh and a final goodbye to my normal life I pushed off of the tree and stood before the approaching horses, three to be precise. Each face covered in darkness from the green hoods they wore. Which was the brat I idly wondered? When the horses stopped before me and neighed softly when the reigns were pulled back to make them halt, no one made a move to get off their horse and I for one wasn't fond of waiting.

"Any of you going to address yourselves or am I going to have to kick each of your asses for wasting my time." I stated with every ounce of irritation I held. One of the hooded figures shook a bit in fear and I couldn't have been happier. One finally jumped down from their horse and without hesitation walked forward and saluted me with the signature stance of right fist to the heart. I felt my eye twitch just a bit when this person was a slight bit taller than me. Curse the god who damned me with this disadvantage! With a slight acknowledging nod of my head the figure pulled down the hood revealing an apathetic looking girl with short black hair and plump lips.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Part of squad—"

"Where's the brat?" I asked not really caring who this person was if she wasn't the boy. Her hands tightened into fists and though she kept her cool her eyes bore hatred.

"_Eren_ is right over there _sir_." She pointed to her left and as if on cue the rider shyly jumped down from the horse and with more confidence walked to stand before me and the irritation from before came back tenfold when I saw that the brat was taller than me by at least a head. Strike one. He also saluted me with the hand gesture.

"Eren Jeager reporting for duty sir! Thank you kindly for accepting me into your team. I will not fail you!" His voice was…cute. Sickingly cute. Oh yes I would enjoy breaking this boy of that innocence. He studied me openly and I found myself smirking at the thought of this idiot checking me out. Quickly and with enough pressure to make him cringe I gripped his hair straight to the roots and roughly pulled him down to my eye level. The girl and the other rider, who finally decided to stop being a puss and present himself as a blond haired boy with a bowl cut hairstyle, stared in shock at this scene playing in front of them. I didn't care though I held the green eyes before me unwavering. He gulped audibly and stared back at my piercing gray eyes with confusion written clearly through his orbs of emerald.

"You definitely will not fail, because one slight mistake…" I ran my hands through tufts of soft brown hair and down towards the nape of his neck and lightly scratched the area, like my blades would cut the necks of titans. "And you're dead. Understood?" I growled out dangerously daring him to chicken out. Alas this kid was full of surprises today, his eyes were set in that hard determination and he saluted again.

"Understood Sir. Uh but if I may ask a question?" He asked timidly. I sighed and released him, roughly pushing him away making him stumble to catch his footing and not missing the way the girl glared daggers at me.

"Speak brat."

"I was told I would be under one of the higher ups order and I don't see anyone out here to greet me besides you." He tilted his head questioning me. Biggest mistake of his worthless life. Fuck strike two and to hell with strike three because this boy was out. With a raise of my eyebrow and still keeping my stoic expression I roughly kicked the boy's feet from underneath him. He fell to the floor with a nasty crack of skin and concrete connecting viciously.

"Eren!" The two called in alarm oh but I wasn't done yet. I crossed my arms and raised my foot and stomped into the middle of his back again and again and again. He grit his teeth and only let tiny screams erupt from his mouth.

"Listen well you shitty brat. I am your _superior_, you belong to _me_. Never disregard me in that disrespectful manner _ever_. _Again_. Are we clear." I stated more than asked, delivering blow after blow until I got tired of this and placed my foot back and stared with unknowing interest at the battered boy beneath me. That sounded good, beneath me, he is not only the bitch of the government but everything that was Eren, body, soul hell even his name might as well belong to me. He can be their dog but I'm the rightful master. The blond haired boy ran up to Eren's side and with frantic gestures tried to get him into a sitting position with the help of the girl but…Eren pushed them away from him. Shock crossed each of their faces even mines when he staggered to stand and placed his fist above his heart. His breathing seemed labored and his body was now bruised and dirtied with shoe marks but he still stood there with the most sincere expression I had ever seen. Even though I kicked the living daylights out of him here he was trying his hardest to not show weakness. He passed…for now.

"A-accept my apologies…It was stupid of me…to doubt you Heichou…" He shallowly breathed in after his apology. This kid…no this man may just be the most interesting thing to happen to him in a _long_ time. I nodded my head and turned my back towards him and walked back to the entrance, I didn't even hide the smirk when I heard the loyal footsteps of my new pet following me. From the corner of my eyes I could see his wounds healing a bit possibly side effects from the titan ability and the way he looked around the castle with the curiosity of a five year old I actually found myself finding it pretty fond…maybe I was getting sick. Jeager, you will achieve your objective. Mark my words.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I don't feel great about my writing ability, like it seemed so much better in my head then in writing but here's another chapter, and ima try and update on this quickly. As well as on the other fanfics I've neglected for so long D:!**

* * *

It had been four days since the brat came to be under my command and as much as it pained me to say, he wasn't as much of a brat as I thought he would be. I mean he was still fucking useless but not _as _useless. Sometimes he would have those moments where he wanted to talk to his friends what were their names? Micase and Admin? Whatever, as soon as he showed any type of weakness like that he was met with a brutal beating but lately…I didn't go as hard on him as I had with the first encounter. He had, ugh, _grown_ on me. Like an annoying bug that I had no intention of swatting. He bid to my every command and he was always by my side, alert for anything that was thrown at him sadly Hanji was the exception to what he would never be able to expect.

"Hellloooo Ereeeeen~~" Hanji raised a hand in greeting and the boys bright green eyes widened in slight happiness. My eyes turned to slits at the action. The boy was happy to see shitty glasses but not with me? Not like I really even cared, the brat could hate me if so be it. She wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulder who only slightly flinched from the contact. With a slight grunt of annoyance I pulled the newest reports towards me and began skimming them though I was more into the conversation next to me than these damn parchments.

"Eren how about we do a full body examination today?" Hanji asked, taking Eren's hands into hers with mischievous sparkles swimming around her pupils. Eren gave her a slightly horrified look.

"F-full Examination?"

"Mhhm no poking or prodding just me taking a thorough check to see if your titan abilities hindered any parts of your body, also I want to ask a few questions if it's alright?"

"He has no choice but to go through with it shitty glasses. He'll do what I say and brat you're getting the exam. End of discussion." I cut in albeit a bit crude. His eyes down casted a tinge and he saluted me before passing Hanji and making his way down to her lab. Hanji gave me an angered expression which momentarily caught me off guard.

"Do you really have to be such an ass to the boy? He's a fucking human being last time I checked yet you're treating him like a fucking play thing!"

"Says the girl who plans to do weird experiments to him as if he is nothing more than an animal. So spare me the saint talk." I found myself spatting back at her. Her glare deepened and so did mine.

"I _ask_ for his _consent _unlike you who tosses him around left and right and you even made his room the damn dungeons! I understand Rivaille really I do. You are helping the boy in your own way and don't give me that look you care about Eren—"

"That idiot is _nothing_ to me! So don't get so far in your little fantasy that you start to lose touch with reality, now get out of my sight and attend to the examination **now**." I was cracking, my anger was getting the best of me but who the fuck was I kidding, she was right! If she wasn't I wouldn't be this upset over the situation. But…I cant get close to anyone…not with how things are. She saluted me stiffly and looked at me with pity making me feel like the brat in this situation and she quickly walked out of the office, slamming the door as a reminder of how much this brat was getting under my skin. The thing that was pissing me off was that he wasn't even technically _doing_ anything to get to me he was just…just being himself! That damn drive he had to succeed! That fucking shitty smile he gave people! It made me sick! I pushed the reports to the side not even having the urge to look at any of that crap right now and I walked down the corridor to my room and with more force than necessary slammed the door shut.

"Being this way makes it much easier…" Why didn't they get the hint?

**With Hanji and Eren**

"Whelp Eren looks like everything is as normal as can be on a young boy." Hanji exclaimed with a soft sigh, snapping off her gloves and falling freely into the wooden chair beside the exam table. Eren quickly re-dressed finding it awkward to still be unclothed.

"There are a lot of bit marks on your hand though, are they from a titan?" Hanji asked curiously.

"Is this part of the questions you wanted to ask me?" Eren asked playfully. Hanji smiled and leaned back more in her chair.

"Nope just a question from a curious titan admirer~"

"Well in a way I _suppose_ you could say they were made from a titan. To actually turn into my form I have to bite down on my hand, but not without anger or some kind of motive to get my blood pumping. Then smoke appears and after that…well I don't know things kinda black out at that point." He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck in a nervous habit. Hanji wrote furiously down on her notepad that mysteriously came out of no where. Sticking the pen a bit in her mouth she hummed in thought.

"By black out what exactly do you mean? While in the titan form are you able to see whats going on?" Hanji peered at Eren who was deep in thought. He fiddled with his fingers.

"N-not really, its like…going to sleep and dreaming and then waking up and you forget the dream. I have no idea whats going on while im in that form…one time I even tried to attack Mikasa…" He whispered with immense guilt. Hanji stopped her scribbling.

"Mikasa is your adopted sister I presume?" She asked without looking up from her paper. Eren nodded though hanji didn't see the action.

"I couldn't control the damn fucker! I went after her…who knows who else I would have went after! They would all be dead! And itd be my—"

"Eren. Calm down." Hanji snapped her eyes to Eren's frantic green ones. He was shaking violently and his breathing became more shallow. She sighed and placed all her things back on the table beside her.

"We can continue this later, losing control like this Eren is only going to make it harder to help you control it."

"Tch, oh you guys actually want to help, how _kind_" Eren mumbled sarcastically.

"We're not that heartless kid, but im going to take a guess and say you meant that more towards Levi then the rest of us." Hanji glanced at Eren who was busy re-strapping his uniform.

"I don't know what that guys problem is! Not only does his face just shout 'I fucking hate the world and all that inhabit it' but its like he thinks im taking all of this as a joke!" Eren shouted, his arms flying up in exasperation. Hanji stood there in her own thoughts.

"That's Levi's way of testing you. Its not that he doesn't care if I were to guess he cares a lot more than we all think. Look ive known Levi for a long while, he…well that's not my place to tell but really he's been through a lot. Youre mom was eaten by a titan right?" She asked carefully, this wasn't really a subject she wanted to get into but if anything was going to be settled it had to be talked of sooner or later. He clenched his fists, blood seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the white sheets.

"Well Levi has experienced something similar but imagine that scene taking place over and over again. Watching trusted comrades die continuously. You shouldnt worry about him too much he may seem like an ass but really he's an ass that just needs to fart." Hanji explained happily. Eren smiled a little to himself, trying to cover up his laughter.

"Well he does look constipated maybe he really does just need a fart." Eren laughed with a slight snort to Hanji's amusement as she joined in on the laughter. They made their way back up to Levi's office but found that the shorter man wasn't in there anymore. Hanji scratched her head in confusion and then suddenly smacking her forehead in a facepalm.

"He's probably in his room, Eren could you go check for me? I need to go tell Erwin about the examination." Hanji pleaded using a puppy dog look.

"Sure,I dont mind..much" He added softly with a hint of sarcasm, walking away and down the hall where Levi's room was. He had never been in the room before so he had no idea for sure if this was really his superior's room or not but when his duties for the day were done with and he would order Eren to go back to the dungeons and rest, Levi would usually go into this room. He stood outside the door and gave three soft knocks. No answer.

"Heichou? Are you in here?" Still nothing. Eren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Should he enter? Well it wasnt any good standing outside of a door like a stalker so he figured a quick peek wouldnt hurt. Oh it hurt alright...hurt him right in the feels.

"Heichou...?" Eren whispered into the silent room that held none other than Levi sleeping on the couch in the corner of his room. Eyes widened and mouth agape Eren took a few cautious steps into the room towards the man. He actually sleeps? Levi was laying on the couch in a very laid back position which made Eren laugh because really because it was almost impossible to ever catch this man off guard and peaceful. His bang splayed across his forehead looking as soft as velvet. Eren tilted his head taking in the sight of this, it may never come again. Leaning in closer Eren was now towering over the sleeping figure. Wait..an idea struck him. Giggling mischievously to himself he poked his forehead, holding back laughter when Levi scrunched his face and swatted aimlessly at the air.

"He calls me a brat yet hes shorter than me-ACK!"

***ok now im going back into Levi's POV***

Really how stupid does this fucktard think I am? Feigning sleep sure did pull off though. I now had the brat by his throat cutting off anymore remarks (and probably any air) he had because he really needed a lesson right here and now.

"Jeager. Go get me a bar of soap." I had him locked onto my gaze with a calm expression oh but i hope he saw my aura of pure anger right now. I guess he did since when i let him go he quickly ran out of the room and returned back in mere seconds with a bar of soap. I sat up slowly, ignoring his protests and apologies. He was on his knees bowing his head over and over again, tears swelling up in his eyes. Tch groveling? And this is supposed to be our secret weapon to save humanity?

"H-heichou really im sorry sir! I was just playing and ah..." His eyes widened and he knew he had said the wrong word.

"Playing? You were just playing? You want to play? Theres a nice amount of titans right outside the wall who would _kill_ to play with you because you will get no _playtime_ here brat. Open your mouth." My glare intensified as he slowly but unsurely opened his mouth. And thus is where the soap comes into play. I shoved it into his mouth scrubbing away at the disgusting vile of words he's spilled.

"Dont ever think id let my guard down you piece of shit! You really need to watch the way you talk to the people above you, remember your life is not your own anymore! Your an object of ours and a pawn of the military. You have no freedom to anything anymore dont you get it!" At this point I had no idea if i was describing him or...myself. He gagged and choked on his own soapy saliva and i threw him back in disgust when some of his saliva dribbled to my hand. He tried to regain his breath and rubbed at his throat, spitting up foam and spit.

"You will be cleaning the castle tonight, you get no rest, and i want you at the maneuvering practice at 6 a.m sharp. If you are late, if there's even one spec of dirt left than you will be punished as fit. Understood." My eyes bore into the boy quivering on the floor.

"Understood sir." He didn't look up when he said that and for reasons unknown it pissed me off even more. Swiftly I kicked him in the chin and feeling a bit of guilt when i saw blood seep through the side of his mouth indicating he had bit his tongue deep.

"When you are being addressed to you will look the person in their eye shitty brat!" This got his attention and he looked up and i felt all the breath leave me in that single moment. The once vibrant emerald eyes now seemed dull and...lifeless. With robotic movements he saluted me and though he was looking at me he wasnt actually _seeing_ me.

"Understood sir." Even his voice sounded dead. Looking away I turned my back to him and shooed him away like an annoyance. But really...I couldnt look at him..not with him looking like that. Oh god...oh fucking god was i actually feeling **_bad_** for what i did?

"Go attend to your duties." He saluted me once more and walked briskly out of my room, passing Hanji on the way out. She truly had the most worst timings for popping up. I sank into the couch, shakily staring at my hands. I didn't even notice Hanji coming into the room but i most definitely felt the slight sting when she slapped me. not from the actual slap but more so in my heart. My heart ive been trying so hard to close off.

"Well, you broke him. Congratu-fucking-lations. You took away his innocence alright, leaving nothing but a hollow in its wake. Hope it was fucking worth it. And I don't care if you want to punish me for assaulting a higher up. You definitely don't deserve the title of corporal at this moment in time." No..no it most definitely wasnt worth it and for fucks sake everything she was saying was fucking true!

"Shit!" I punched the wall next to me, catching Hanji off guard a bit. I continued to punch and kick the wall like a...like a brat!

"Why am i caring!? I don't care I don't! Why is this boy getting under my fucking skin!?" I was so heated, yet all i saw was Eren broken, I broke him...dammit i was a more horrible monstrosity than the damn titans! Hanji placed a firm hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my tantrum.

"I haven't seen you this riled up since that time I took the last cookie from your moms bake sale." Hanji smiled softly. I inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. Brushing her hand off and straightening myself out, placing my usual stoic expression back into place.

"We were like six at the time dumbass." Though he saw where she was going with this. He had too much bottled up.

"Hanji...Im terrified of whats going on right now.." I closed my eyes but the green-eyed boy would always come back to haunt me.

"Dont be, im glad he's here, he may be humanity's trump card but maybe he's your savior as well dontcha think~?" She poked my cheek and i bent her finger back painfully.

"Stop saying weird stuff. Clean this room up im heading out." Letting go of her abused finger I quickly walked to the door but before leaving it seems titan lover over there couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.

"If you open up to him he'll open up to you."

"But why is it him..." I questioned quietly into the empty corridor. I heard her laugh softly, sitting herself on the couch.

"Would you believe in fate Raviolli?" she questioned with a smile and a tilt of her head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll believe in that when I see Erwin kiss Petra." I smirked slightly at the over dramatic gagging sounds of Hanji, and finally closed the door behind me. I hated dirt. It contaminated everything. Hiding things with its imperfection. This feeling of guilt made me feel dirty, what else to do but clean it up whether Eren liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not much to say but I adore you all for the favs and follows! Gives me just that tad bit of determination to continue forward though whether this story was liked or not id finish anyway e u e~**

* * *

"Levi? What's got you so riled up?" A short auburn haired girl known as Petra Ral asked me when I passed her in the dining hall. Many people thought me and her would actually be a thing alas none even began to think that maybe just maybe they were just really close friends!? A woman and a man being close doesn't have to mean they'd technically be in a romantic relation. I glanced around the mess hall finding it, to my surprise, clean as the blazes of hell.

"Did the brat come in here by any chance?" Petra nodded her head, pointing out towards the horse barracks.

"Yes actually you just missed him; he was busy cleaning up the dining hall. He did such an amazing job by the way! After, he said he was going to go groom the horses and clean the stables." She explained to me. He's really taking this punishment serious…which he should. Proves he has the qualities of a good soldier though it's still not explaining the guilt pang I have in my chest.

"Thank you." I thanked her and without trying to make it seem like I was in a hurry I quickly walked out to the back and what do you know its brat less but here's a swell _surprise_ Oluo was there tending to the horse's. Just fucking great. When I approached him he was humming an old English tune to himself that sounded a bit like London bridge is falling down.

"Ah Levi, what brings you to the barracks today? Expecting an expedition?" Oluo asked with a slight superior attitude. I didn't really mind the snobby question or attitude at the moment opting to just rub my face in irritation.

"You seen the brat around here, or let me guess he went in some other direction and now I have to go look for him like a cat and mouse chase?" I said it so fast I don't even think he understood what I had just just asked.

"A-actually I'm right here sir. You were looking for me?" A cautious voice asked from behind Oluo. Green eyes peeked from the side of the horse stalls with a broom and a bag of horse shit. How could he carry that shit like literal shit without gloves!? I think Oluo caught on to my idea for he also gave a disgusted expression to Eren. But then again when doesn't he have a disgusted expression?

"That's positively disgusting Eren!" Oluo pointed to the bags of shit in his hands. Eren looked down in confusion.

"Well how else was this gonna get picked up?" I smirked to hide the laugh that threatened to fall from my lips at the boy's response. Oluo looked pissed. If this was a cartoon his ears would be blowing steam and his whole face would be red, but I was slightly pleased when Oluo decided to bite his tongue and stomp back inside the castle. Eren glanced worriedly in my direction, shuffling in the spot that he stood. This brat…

"Damn, I don't bite dumbass. I just came to tell you youre relieved of your cleaning duties for the day." He stared at me with genuine shock and confusion. "But you'll wake up early for maneuvering practice tomorrow brat." I added in. Cant have him thinking im going _too_ sweet on him. He sighed in slight relief.

"For a minute there I was going to ask if you were sick or something Corporal." I glared at him heatedly.

"Whys that brat?" I grit out. He jumped, stepping back in shock. Obviously he hadnt meant to say that out loud.

"Er well no reason really, you just never give up the opportunity for someone to clean is all..." He chuckled nervously still holding the bags of shit.

"You will not continue talking to me with that shit, go dispose of it and then meet me by the entrance." I gave him a final look of disgust and walked to sit on the steps to the entrance. Leaning back with my head towards the sky I could tell it was going to rain later on today and the wall looked as intimidating as ever.

"Makes you feel caged huh." I shifted my eyes over to the brown haired titan vessel walking towards me. I gave a grunt in response and he seemed to take it as an ok for him to speak his thoughts on this subject.

"What would you be doing if the world wasnt in fear of titans Heichou?" Eren asked from beside him on the steps. Like himself Eren was staring at the walls with an unreadable expression. Hmm that's a good question, what would I be doing if the world was safe from the likes of those shitty beasts out there?

"Librarian." He gave me an open mouthed look.

"R-really?! Why?"

"Its quiet and clean, also filled with knowledge do I really need to explain myself anymore?" I raised an elegant eyebrow at him. He shook his head so fast i feared he had gotten whip-lash from the action. He pulled at the straps on his legs in mindless thought.

_If you open up to him he'll open up to you_

Tch, why the hell was shitty glasses words ringing through my mind. I placed my hand on my forehead hoping no, praying for her words to leave me alone. Eren glanced over at me with utter worry. Dammit stop doing this to me!

"Corporal? Are you-"

"What would you do?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"If the world was actually safe dumbass,you can't be that retarded to forget your own question in mere seconds." There I did it you happy heart?!

"What would I do..." He looked down at his hands, thinking the question over. I looked him over while the boy was too caught up in his own world. He really wasnt that bad on the eyes honestly. Maybe it was my lack of sexual relations that was making me realize this but even so for a fifteen year old boy he was...beautiful. The wind played with his brown hair a bit, sweeping in tiny ripples with the air. His skin was slightly tan and his lithe but tad muscular body evened out to fit him perfectly. His voice was strong but still held that borderline of becoming deeper. And no not that puberty sounding shit but more of a not too deep not too boyish. See everything on him was just so equal! Hell don't even get me started on his eyes. Is it possible for someone to have such eyes that glistened like gems? Not like I was jealous of him. Actually Petra had told me how a lot of girls ,and even some guys who lurked in the shadow, thought I was a walking Adonis. It was just my face was so intimidating no one knew if I was trying to burn them with my eyeballs or burn my own eyeballs. Tch, well he was born this way...guess that would kinda explain why he was single. No no fucking no! See this brat is doing more bad than good to me! I never even thought of this shit until he got here. What the actual fuck is going on..?

"Actually...I think i'd still be doing the same thing I am now. Id try and join the police so I could protect people in the best way possible." The voice of the devil of my thoughts randomly spoke his conclusion. Folding my arms and turning my attention fully to the brat I frowned in confusion.

"You'd still try and protect humanity even though there would be no actual threat to it?" He nodded and smiled warmly at me.

_Ba-dump_

"Of course, even if titans aren't the ones killing us we are still our own enemy. Even as we speak someones getting murdered or someones sick and dying. You don't really have long to live so in the time that I am granted to live I want to make sure everyone is living as happy as can be." He placed his hand above his heart and closed his eyes, still with that damn smile on his face.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump_

Stop...Listen dammit!

"My mom would probably still be alive, I don't know what my dad would be doing but he'd possibly still be with us. Mikasa's family would be ok and Armin's family as well. Miss Hanji would probably be fawning over something else that wasnt so dangerous, and...maybe just maybe I don't know you'd be happy and stress free Heichou." He turned those green orbs to me. I couldn't talk, I was surprised on how I still managed to breathe. My eyes were widened and my mouth slightly open in pure awe at this boy...this boy who could say such a sincere answer like it was just the most easiest thing to say.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump!_

"Tch typical answer for a brat...but I don't hate that idea _too_ much." He smiled and I had to quickly turn my head so he wouldn't see the blush that adorned my pale features. I cant take this anymore! I must be sick, I have to be dying! I quickly stood up and walked up to the door.

"H-heichou are you ok-"

"Go clean the bathrooms!"

"But I thought I was relieved of my chores?!" He whined.

"Then go to sleep, I dont fucking care but i'm not feeling well. So leave me be, that's an order." If he was around me anymore I dont know what I'd do. He saluted me slowly, still giving me that damn look of concern. Just earlier he looked broken and now he's showing me, the guy who practically called him shit,concern?! Or...was that me just noticing too much about the other? Quickly I slammed the door behind me and made my way in an almost walk/jog type fashion towards the freaks lab. I slammed open the door making her drop whatever container she had slip out of her hands.

"Fuck! Levi what the-oh my."

"I think im dying!" She only laughed loudly at me. Rummaging around her table she picked up a mirror and walked over to show me my reflection. I gasped in horror, my whole face was completely pink!

"I think you just have a case of the lovesick puppy, Rivaille." She smiled softly at me. With unsteadiness I touched my cheeks that were indeed a bit warm to my utter dismay. Oh god no...

"W-whats the cure?" I even stuttered! Urrgh! Please just make it stop!

"Hmm he's a 15-year-old boy about yeigh high with brown hair and green eyes? Maybe you know him a bit better as Eren Jeager~?" She smirked devilishly, hands behind her back 'innocently'. I was afraid that'd be the answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Funny kind of sad story, When I was writing this the first time everything kind of just...vanished and I had forgotten what I had so now I'm writing it all over, BUT I want to thank all of you for your wonderfulness! You all give me courage since I don't think I'm good with writing stories –hehe- ok now no more from me loves!**

* * *

When I was little my mother once told me-

_When you fall in love, when you find that person who you want to spend every moment with your heart will tell you_

My heart was telling me something alright. The acidy feeling like I was having a heartburn told me that much. And I didn't like it, not one bit. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Somehow the brat had taken the leash from me and now he was in control! I found myself snorting at the irony of the situation. Hanji went back to her table as if everything was fine and she hadn't just told me possibly the worst news of my life. She placed the mirror back to its spot and picked up a notepad writing down labels from the tubes in front of her.

"So that's it? You think I'm fucking smitten with the brat?" I glared at her, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I could see her ponytail bounce with her nod.

"Really though you didn't need me to tell you that, I'm sure you've already figured out you like him."

"I don't like him!" The fact that she had the audacity to even suggest a disgusting thing like that! I was in my early thirties and the boy probably didn't even have a spec of hair on his chest. Do the math! Thirty-one minus fifteen equaled a nice cozy jail cell or a six foot grave. Who knows what the government would do to him or even Eren if they found out that the world's strongest fighter and the world's last chance at winning was fucking each other's brains out in the shadows. The idea itself gave me horrible tingles...or was it pleasurable chills? Hanji sighed loudly, rubbing at her eyes. The bell signaling meal time interrupted anything she was about to say. Thank you Jesus! She quickly piled all the papers on her cluttered desk and pulled me out of her office, much to my protests about her going back and cleaning that damn lab.

"You never listen to me; I shoulda fired your ass years ago." I growled out to her.

"I listen when you say something worth hearing~" I swear I've been giving her far more freedom than I should. We both made our way to the mess hall where the rest of the squad were already seated. Eren was sitting alone in the corner of the room away from the other squad groups and taking small mindless bites of his bread. My glare hardened when I saw everyone else eating soups and vegetables yet all the brat had was a loaf of bread that hadn't even looked fresh. I slammed my hands on the table catching everyone's attention.

"Why is he only eating bread?" I questioned, my words dripping with disgust. Oluo glanced up from his tray and looked back at Eren with surprise. Petra and Erwin followed suit also surprised at this. One guy stood up quickly, flailing his arms about.

"S-Sir, Forgive me, I spilled my tray and Eren kindly gave me his. I'm sorry for my clumsiness! I am at full fault for this!" He explained in a rush. Glancing to the green eyed boy, he looked down at his plate in remorse. I walked slowly towards him, the only sounds in the room being the heels of my feet.

"Is this true Eren?" He nodded shakily. Finally he looked up into my eyes and I ignored the hitch in my breath at being pulled into the vast of that luscious emerald.

"I wasn't even really hungry sir; I didn't see it as a problem so I gave it away. We're a team so it was really no big deal. Please don't punish him over my mistake." He stood his ground and was even more worried about the well-being of the other guy then himself. I snorted in slight amusement, ruffling his hair before I even knew what I had done. His hair was soft, softer than any cotton beyond the walls. Albeit reluctantly I removed my hand from the now tousled brown locks.

"You all could learn something from him. While we are a team we are one another's backbone whether it be in battle or not. Good job shitty brat." I gave him a nod in approval and his face broke out into an ear splitting grin. Damn….do you have any idea what you do to me? The room bustled back into its chatter filled state and Hanji and I went to grab our plates. She gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I could feel a vein popping on the side of my head.

"Someone was worried about Ereeeen~~" She sing songed while grabbing her plate. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"He's a member of my squad; if he's not eating right then it'd be a huge hindrance to our infiltrations." Even to me that sounded like bull shit. Hanji dropped it though, giggling to herself. We sat at the table which consisted of Erwin, Petra and Oluo. Petra was talking animatedly to Oluo about a bird she found outside that was singing, I didn't miss the blush that adorned his features as he listened to her talk. How could they both be so blind to this obvious lust they had for one another. I don't know if Petra liked him like that but he obviously had it bad for the girl. For a split second I wanted Eren to talk to me like that so I called him over.

"Oi Eren." He glanced over at me from his table. I waved him over to sit in the seat next to me much to Oluo's and Petra's surprise. Cautiously he walked over then slowly sat down with his hands stiffly at his sides.

"Stop looking like you gotta take a shit brat; we're not going to hurt you." I slapped him roughly on the back of his head and that seemed to knock him out of his nervous trance. He clutched at his head, about to yell profanities at me but the look I gave him immediately shut him up. Everyone went back to their business, Petra still talking with Oluo and Hanji and Erwin discussing what to do next for the titan experiment. Then there was me and the brat sitting in total silence. This fucking pissed me off! I was acting like a crushing school girl. Though my face remained passive my heart was about ready to leap out of my chest any second now.

"S-so the sky was beautiful today huh Heichou?" He asked with a nervous smile and laugh. Crickets. I could literally hear crickets after he said that.

"We are not old bags brat, why would anyone want to talk about the damn weather." I gave him a deadpanned look that he pouted at. His bottom lip sticking out deliciously…I sound like I want to flipping eat him!

"Well I don't know what to talk about! If I could id tell you about my favorite super heroes or—"

"I always found Thor to be pretty cool." I stated casually while sipping at my tea and again this caught him off guard.

"Are you kidding me!? Iron man was so much better! Like all that technology that I didn't even know existed all put together into one little suit is so cool!" He gave me this childish awestruck gaze. I brought a hand up to my chest to stop the irritating rapid beating of my heart. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"Hey Eren! Tomorrow you wanna try actually turning into your form?" Hanji asked excitedly. Erwin gave me a slight look that silently asked if I was ok to which I nodded. Eren shuffled with his fingers, I caught bite marks littered across both his hands. They were too small to be bites of titans so…where did they come from?

"Uh s-sure! But what if I…" He looked down at his hands in his lap. I knew what he was saying. He was afraid he'd mess up.

"You'll do fine. Because if you don't you die." Yes you could say I was harsh but if threatening him didn't make him have more of a drive to succeed then there wouldn't be anything that would get him to try. Petra gave me a pointed glare before using one of her sweet smiles towards the titan vessel.

"Eren you'll do great! And this will really help us see how you react in a situation if you ended up turning into one. If you go a little crazy we can stay out of your way." Petra explained, bringing a small smile to the sullen boys face.

"I really do appreciate you doing this for us Eren and I'm glad you're on our side though Levi here can be quite a handful." Erwin smiled down at me making me scoff in annoyance. Eren looked between me and Erwin quizzically.

"What exactly is your relationship with each other if it's ok of me to ask?" Eren asked with a hint of curiosity and something else I couldn't decipher. Literally I could see a light bulb spring up on the freaks head. She turned to Erwin and whispered something quickly into his ear. I didn't like the amused look in his eye.

"Well Eren, Levi is my fuck buddy. I fuck him day and night at least two times a week." Erwin said this all with a smile. My tea became splattered on Petra's face. I was getting fucked by whom now?! Eren's eyes widened to saucers and his mouth tightly shut in a straight line. His cheeks glowing bright red.

"O-oh I see…Sir if I may be excused I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll be up early for the test and maneuvering practice tomorrow." He mumbled out softly, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Without my approval he saluted us all and left out of the mess hall quickly. Swiftly I turned my deadly gaze to the two idiots' high fiving each other beside me.

"What is fucking wrong with you bastards!? I mean I expect this from her but now you too Erwin?! I don't fuck you nor have I ever been with a man!" I was ready to gouge all of their eyes out and then painfully reattach them to their bodies the other way around! Hanji put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not making any progress with him, did him just leaving suddenly like that not just scream I'm _jealous_!" Hanji motioned her hands towards the door Eren had just walked out of. Erwin shook his head in agreement.

"I have an idea of what's going on but I'm not too sure but the idea of me and you bedding upset the kid pretty bad. Now Levi, we were told to teach him to keep his ability under control not woo him off his feet." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. Are these people all insane!? Are they really sitting here _trying _to get me and the brat to hook up? I growled lowly.

"Do you hear yourselves!?"

"Awe Rivaille! You like Eren!? Guess that explains a lot…" Petra mumbled the last part with a defeated sigh. I gave her a confused look.

"What does it explain?"

"Well obviously I liked you a lot but you never caught my advances or even gave me the time of day but I see now it was because you're into guys." She smiled sweetly.

"No, no Petra you were my only sane mind left, now you've been brought to the side of stupidness! Listen all of you. That goes for _everyone_." The room enveloped in nervous silence again.

"I do not like Eren!" I directed this last statement towards shitty glasses. "So stop meddling where your nose doesn't belong." With that said I walked out of the room.

"The first step is always denial!" Hanji's voice called from behind me. Yep I needed to place some type of control on that girl instead of the brat. They were so busy in my love life that they weren't even seeing the people in front of them who were ogling each other when the other wasn't looking. He saw the looks Hanji would give Erwin and vice versa and those weren't looks you'd give a simple friend.

"Why even fucking bother, it's his fault this is happening." I had begun thinking a lot to myself since _he_ came here. I've been talking a lot more since _he_ came here. I was thinking about nothing but _him_ since _he_ got here! I was losing myself and it was all. His. Fault! Fine if my heart wants him so bad, I'll go get him. Walking down the hall towards the dungeons I pushed at the wooden door. There were no creaks on the hinges so my arrival should be unnoticed. With hope maybe the brat had already fallen asleep. He never did have a lot of hope.

"H-Heichou!? What are you doing here?" I came in right at the moment Eren was changing into his pajamas which was really just an oversized shirt and slightly baggy black pants. His face had that blush that stretched across his nose and even the tips of his ears were slightly red. The green eyes of the boy sparkling magically in the lightly dimmed jail cell.

"Mine…" I whispered under my breath. He tilted his head in a cute confused manner sealing the deal with my jumbled mind. He would be mine. Tonight.

"Um Sir? Not to be rude but you're kind of staring at me in a more weird way than usual." He chuckled nervously, fidgeting in his spot.

"So my face is weird than…" I opened the cage and stride up to the slightly taller boy. Trapping my pray with my piercing gray eyes. He stepped back when I had gotten closer to him, so I stepped closer. It went like this for a while. He would back up and I would step up, this went on until his knees hit the bed and he fell on top of it. He pulled the pillow over him as if it would give him some protection.

"A-are you angry at me Heichou?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. I breathed out a tiny laugh. Ignoring my mind telling me to just hurry and ravish the boy.

"I'm upset...but not for anything bad per say." I placed a knee on the bed. His eyes wandered over to my leg.

"Then what are you upset about…" He asked breathlessly in fear. Did I truly scare him this bad? I frowned down at him.

"Do you resent me?"

"O-of course not! Really I'm in your debt because you're taking time out of your day to help me. I am in your squad's debt for life!" he sat up on his elbows, making his face mere inches away from mine.

"Eren..." It was like a line had snapped inside my body. I was losing control. "Why did you walk out of the room when those two shit heads told you I slept with Erwin?" The question caught him off guard and his blush was noticeable despite the dim environment. He turned his head away swiftly.

"I told you I was tired, it was my fault for being nosy anyway. It's not every day that you hear about your hero's love life I was…curious?" He was asking if he was curious? I leaned into his ear letting my breathless laugh warm it up delightfully. He gasped in shock and I took that chance to place my other knee on the bed to where I was now straddling the brat.

"You're asking me if you were curious? Were you perhaps disgusted? Amused? Or…" I trailed my hands up his lean arm and held tightly to his shoulder, locking him in place. "Jealous maybe?" I blew into his ear and, as I knew he would, he tried to jump away from me but I was not letting him go. Not when I had already degraded myself this far. I don't usually have to fight this hard for things I want and yes I admit that right now I wanted him, I wanted him and maybe these thoughts and this…feeling of whatever it was would go away. He still had his head turned but his breathing sounded heavier.

"No truly I was just curious…there would be no reason to get jealous..."

"Eren…"

"I don't like you in that way Heichou…"

"Eren."

"W-why would Heichou want to be with a titan anyway!" He turned towards me finally with unshed tears. I cupped his face as he started to sob. He was holding all of this back...he didnt think anyone wold love him because he was a titan? Well I guess im the one who's going to have to knock some sense into his stupid brain.

"Eren, look at me." He hesitated but eventually looked up at me with a tear stained face. I ignored the disgusting state of the boy, with his sniffling and such and I grabbed his face softly with both my hands.

"Listen and listen well because I can only say this once. I want you. I've never slept with Erwin or even another man before dumbass. I don't know what this feeling is…it's not love at least I don't think so but I am obviously attracted to you and your stupid eyes that makes me weak in the knees and your fucking smile that melts my heart and your laugh and your everything your such a shit head! You make me feel these weird things that no one's made me feel before!" Eren's breath caught in his throat and even more tears streamed down his face. This was turning into one of those sappy romance movies but it couldn't be helped.

"All I've been thinking about is you. When I beat you or when I say harsh things to you I feel guilty moments later. When you're with someone else I want to kill them and bring you back to my side. When you do stupid things like fall off the foot ladder when you try and clean a higher spot or how you look when you learn new information. I take notice of it all and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be keeping you under control yet you're driving me crazy! I don't get this riled up _ever._ I'm surprised vie even spoken more than one word to you. You make me do things I have no control over don't you see!?" Gripped his face a slight bit harder, hanging my head to steady myself before I completely exploded. Soft hands came to grab at my hands on his face. I noticed that even if he was taller than me his hands were smaller. Even now I could see the many features about him that still reminded me he was nothing more than a growing boy. This fact didn't even disgust me anymore because I wanted him. Needed him. He was right before me and he wasn't pushing me back so what was stopping me.

"Just for now…just this once let me do this. I don't think I can hold back anymore." I stared into green eyes desperately that stared back with something akin to longing and adoration. Adoration?

"I wouldn't want this to be a one-time thing…" He said softly, leaning in closer. I smirked at that, leaning in closer as well. Our lips were mere millimeters from each other, breaths mixing in together in a battle of their own. I moved my hands to grab his waist and bring him flush against my body. He brought his hands to grip at my shoulders.

"You don't know what you'd be getting into brat…you don't know me." I looked all over his face, searching for some form of reluctance but coming up with none. He smiled teasingly at me.

"Sir, no offense but you don't know me either, we have enough time to learn about one another. You're not going to chase me away now. Especially with the situation we're in now." He chuckled happily. I wasn't trying to. God knows I couldn't let him go after coming this far.

"Funny how things turn out huh." I teased him earning me an earful of his heavenly laugh.

"Then first things first stop calling me sir when you're alone with me, call me Levi."

"Levi..." My name fell blissfully off those godly lips so easily and with such sincere care as if my name was glass itself and that's when the line finally snapped and I leaned in and captured the boy in a deep kiss.

* * *

_**Ok I'm Evil yes I know but this is just a warning of the Lemon in the next chapter. Gomenesai ; u ;**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wa-laaa the ever anticipated lemon for your perverted minds that I love oh so much~ I'm feeling kind of eh on this because it's my first lemon EVER so I'm sorry if it's not really…well that great but I'll try my best! Thank you all for the support! I'll be writing back to the messages and reviews tonight~**

* * *

This is what I had been waiting for since this boy invaded my mind. I rubbed small comforting circles on his hips, his hands having moved to around my neck to deepen the kiss even more. I poked my tongue ok against his slightly parted lips; the gasp that sounded like a whine gave me the opening to explore my treasure. I let my tongue map out every inch of this boy and store it to memory. Yes, I planned to do this again to the boy in the future.

"Look what you've made me become, I'm acting like a hormonal brat…" I mumbled into his lips. Shyly an inexperienced tongue came out and coaxed my tongue to play. Raising an eyebrow at the action I intertwined our tongues, sucking and nibbling at the appendage. His soft moans told me I was doing it right.

"L-Levi…bed..." He gasped out, his eyes closed in total bliss with a beautifully flustered expression. I didn't need to be told twice as I pushed him on the bed fully and comfortably sat back on top of him, trailing kisses all around his face. His lips, nose, forehead, chin and each cheek. I gave every part of the face that caught my interest loving attention. He mewled happily, giggling a little at the display. He was perfect right now. His swollen lips that glistened in the dim fire, his hair was splayed everywhere and his eyes were half lidded only giving me a teasing preview of the emerald orbs. I captured his lips again in a soft kiss, not too rough, not too sloppy just the pressing of two lips together. He must be a romantic brat because he blushed deeply at this and wrapped his arms around me as if I was his life line. His lips were so soft, I was addicted.

"Levi…are you sure you want to do this..?" Eren asked through his lustful haze. I scoffed half-heartedly, rolling my eyes endearingly. He was worried about me not wanting this after it was practically _I_ who came into the room to violate him?

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm way older than you...you understand this could be dangerous? What would happen if this got out to others?" I was ruining the mood but this needed to be brought up. Now that I cared for this boy, just the thought of anyone hurting this boy because of something I did brought uneasiness to my gut. He only laughed his smile soft and loving and it caught my attention.

"Who cares what anyone says or does?" What…? My eyes widened in complete awe at this boy beneath me. He leaned up on his elbows, using one hand to run its fingers through my hair.

"They can say whatever they want sir, but nothing's going to keep me from you. Do you think I just go around doing things like this with other people willy nilly?" He pouted, giving me a fucking adorable puppy dog look. I smiled softly, a true smile that caught him speechless.

"I hope not, because you're mine now." I captured his lips again much to his pleasure and pushed him back into the flimsy mattress. Now that I actually saw how his room looked I felt an immense sense of guilt wash over me. His inexperienced hands fumbled to grab something on my body and guess what he decided would be the best leverage?

"Did you just touch my butt?" I asked him amusedly into the kiss. My reward was the bright red blush lit on his tan skin. He sputtered out apologies and I could only stare at him fondly. It took him about a week to worm his shitty self into my heart and I mentally beat myself up for waiting this long to take him. Ignoring his constant apologies I quickly and skillfully rid the boy of his shirt which was easy to do when the brat wasn't even paying attention. It'd been awhile since I did anything sexual with another person I'd say hmm possibly a decade or so? But none could even come close to being as amazing as this and I hadn't even done anything yet beyond making out. When I went to pull down his pants he caught my hand. I looked up at him confusedly.

"You're backing out now?" I growled out to him. He only shook his head back and forth quickly.

"No! I-I just want to undress the corporal first." He looked away shyly. I became fully aware of the soreness emanating in my pants. Tch why did our uniforms have to be so tight on us?! I sat back with a smirk.

"Then you undress me~" I cooed teasingly to the flushed boy. He didn't need to be told twice and he began undressing me. Throwing my jacket into some random corner of the room, undoing my cravat and tossing it along with my shirt to join my jacket. His eyes roamed my broad torso, at them moment I took pride in how well I kept my body fit. His hands traced faded battled scars all the way down to the hem of my pants. He hesitated when he came to the zipper of the jeans. He gulped audibly, his eyes glazing over with an unreadable emotion but the way his breath came out in shallow huffs told me the look was perverse.

"I've always noticed how these pants hug Heichou's ass wonderfully~" It sounded like he was talking to himself more than me. Dammit! He got me to blush at the sudden confession and assertive nature he was in now. I had no idea he could even talk dirty like that. Wait..so this means he's been checking out my ass? He licked his lips sinfully, unbuttoning my pants and with the raise of my hips my boxers and pants were slid down my legs and my erection was sprung free from it confinements. I hissed at the gust of cold air that surrounded my aching cock. Now I like things clean, so there wasn't a hair on my body and the hair around my member was cut low and trimmed to perfection. He stared like a fish out of water at my leaking need in front of him. I smirked and snorted a soft laugh.

"Nine inches, you like what you see Eren?" I rolled his name off my tongue and enjoyed when I heard his breath hitch.

"T-that's supposed to go inside me?! B-but how it's so big!" He exclaimed, poking it experimentally. I grit my teeth at the action.

"It's...its sensitive you idiot! So be careful with it. And it'd work out you just have to cooperate with me." He nodded his head slowly that lustful look coming back on to his face. He grabbed the base of my member and it took every part of me not to moan out in pure bliss. It had really been awhile. He sat on his knees between my legs, giving my erection shy strokes and watching with fascination at the pre-cum that dribbled from the tip.

"Heichou's very excited it seems~" He said this in a devishly low sultry voice that made my cock throb in his hands. The brat could be cute and sexy?

"I'm going to pound you into the mattress in ten seconds if you don't fucking stop teasing me and _do_ something." I thrusted my hips forward a little to emphasize my point. He brought a small pink tongue and liked at the tip like it was his favorite ice-cream cone. His face scrunched up a bit at the salty flavor of the pre-cum but when he got used to it he took my whole length whole on the first go.

"Fuck!" I threw my head back in total ecstasy. Cheeky little brat wasn't he. I actually was enjoying this side to him a little _too_ much. I got shivers at the thought of being incased in the velvety warmth of the boy.

"Y-you're positive this is your first time doing…anyt…anything like this brat?" My voice was breathless at the wonderful sensation my lower regions were receiving. The boy closed his eyes and bobbed his head slow at first but eventually sped up, using his tongue to lick up and down the length and into the slit. I could feel the tip of my member hitting the back of his throat and if he kept this up I was going to snap and take him raw. Without any control I thrusted my hips more into the sinfully good cavern. He gagged at first at the action but willingly relaxed and took more of me into him. He made me feel good so the least I could do is make him feel good as well right? Was only fair.

"Pants. Off. _Now_." Without stopping his task he shakily pulled down his pants. I noticed he didn't have any underwear underneath. Heh, a part of me probably the perverted part of me wanted to say he didn't wear any underwear on purpose but even I didn't think I'd be doing this with the brat right now. It all still felt so surreal…

"L-Levi…my body…it's so hot…" It sure was. Now completely naked and licking away at my cock? Could anything be hotter? I pulled him away from my length with an audible wet pop. He looked into my eyes thinking he had done something wrong but I kissed his cheek reassuringly and laid him down on his back, settling right between his legs. His dick was smaller than mine by at least a few inches and like I said there weren't even pubs growing on the damn area. And his slender torso and legs were soft and baby like. I shook my head to get rid of that last thing I said. If I thought like that it'd be like I was in bed with an infant. I leaned over, our chests touching whenever we breathed in.

"You have lube?"

"Why would I carry anything like that? This isn't like those stories where magical lube is always present." He rolled his eyes half-heartedly and I chuckled into his neck.

"Then we'll just have to substitute now wont we?" I towered over him, bringing three fingers to my mouth and coating each digit with my saliva. The task itself was revolting but in a few moments I was about to stick my dick into a place where someone shits so there was really so there was no helping it. I savored the way his eyes watched this action with a lusty gaze. His tongue would dart out a bit at times.

"You're such an adorable little slut~" I didn't actually mean he's a slut and he blushed deeper at the comment and closed his eyes tightly when one of my fingers circled around his puckered entrance. With the utmost care I slid the slick digit into the tight opening. It was so tight, so warm and I couldn't wait to be inside~

"This is applaudable brat, you're really clean down here~ so tight and warm, and you're practically swallowing my finger." I coaxed into his ear while slipping in another finger and thrusting them into the wonderful heat and starting a scissoring motion. He gripped the pillow next to his head with slight discomfort. Unshed tears brimmed the corner of his eyes and his face had taken a permanent color of red. He would breathe in deeply and breathe out raggedly.

"D-don't say stuff like that L-Levi..! Y-you really have no filter huh…" He gave me a lopsided smile that soon turned into a deep moan when I pushed my fingers in more, searching around for the spot that'd really make him moan. I was losing the will to prepare him and just wanted oh so very badly to fuck the boy into the mattress until his voice became hoarse and he became immobile for a few days. I added the last digit and he grit his teeth in pain. I kissed his forehead in an apology and moved my fingers to fully stretch him that is until—

"Shit! T—there ahh! There p-please!" Bingo. Giving that spot special attention I was able to stretch him to a possible extent. He began thrusting into my fingers and when I pulled them out he whined in protest. I grabbed at my aching length and before I could spit onto it to give it some lubrication an immense warmth surrounded it.

"E-Eren!?" I let a deep throaty moan escape my lips as the boy lathered and lubricated my member. He was getting too good at this. When he deemed it lubricated enough the boy sat back on the bed and opened his legs wider for me. Looking up into my eyes such trust and love I was feeling dizzy at the action and even more surprised when I was returning the same gesture.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." I whispered warningly to the titan vessel. He nodded and closed his eyes tightly to be prepared. Giving my length a few pumps I put the tip to his glistened entrance. I felt excited goose bumps all around my body. Finally, he'd be truly mine. I started moving in slow as to not hurt him and he hissed at the intrusion.

"Ita Ita!" He gasped out. I didn't know the brat knew Japanese. I leaned down and kissed him softly hoping it would help ease his pain in some way. This thankfully took his mind away from the pain and quickly while he was distracted I fully sheathed myself into the boy.

"Fuuuck..." We both moaned out into each other's mouths. Gaining control of myself was about the hardest thing to do in this moment. I knew if I had started ramming into him it'd be even more painful so I bit my lip and ignored the ache of my cock and my mind telling me to start moving. He moved his hips experimentally to get adjusted, while doing so he took me in more. His moaned gasps were truly driving me over the edge.

"Y-you can move now…and Levi?" He shyly glanced up into my eyes with half lidded eyes. He brought his arms up from his death grip on the pillow and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes in total bliss at such a simple and soothing gesture like this. I must be going soft if I'm actually enjoying small romantic activities such as this. Usually when I had sex with the others it would be a kiss here and there and then the deed was done and id gather my clothes and carry on with my life as if everything was completely normal. Sometimes the girls would come back and say how much they loved him and how they wanted more but id only tell them I didn't remember them and that usually sent them running away crying calling me a heartless jackass. But Eren…there wasn't anything about him that I wouldn't be able to remember. Speaking of the boy, he was shakily leaning up towards me, kissing along my neck softly with shy lingering kisses until he reached the shell of my ear where he nibbled at the soft skin earning a low groan from me.

"Don't hold back…I want this more than you could ever imagine." That's where the line was drawn. I pulled out to the tip and slammed back in roughly, loving the way his eyes popped open with a silent scream. He fell back onto the bed as I raised his legs onto my shoulders and repeatedly rammed into the delightfully velvety walls of _my_ brat. His nails scratched along the indent of my back, drawing blood, his eyes would widen with each thrust into his prostate and then close when I pulled out, breathless moans of my name ringing amazingly through my ear drums. He wrapped his legs tightly around me, removing his hands from my back to put them above his head on the head board behind us. This was heaven this heat, this boy, this feeling! It was all so fucking great!

"Levi nggh~ it's so good…my body feels like it's on fire…more...please…" He moaned wantonly. Does he even notice how he sounds right now? At this rate I was going to cum just by his damn words! I sped up while Holding up one of his legs for a deeper penetration and it threw him wild. He bit into the pillow next to him trying to muffle his moans as his prostate was hit dead on again and again. His leaking member bobbing with our movements, the bed creaking in protests of the rough thrusts I gave him.

"Hanh! Y-you're in so deep! I…I can't Levi I can't…"

"Dammit I know! I'm close too...nngh the edge as well…don't hold back remember?" This wasn't the time for teasing yet he still laughed as best he could through his haze of pleasure. My hips were jerking into his spazzingly. Our bodies glistened with sheen of sweat and the cell smelling slightly of sex musk. With a final long needy moan he came onto the bed sheets, his walls constricted around my length and it was the final push to have me filling him to the brim with my cum. He twitched and let out deep breaths while trying to calm down from his pleasurable high. I fell on top of him, bringing him closer to me and snuggling into his neck. His body glistened with sweat and was littered with red marks that were slowly becoming purple. I smiled mentally at this image. I wanted this to always be what I woke up to and what I went to sleep making.

"Oi, who taught you Japanese? And the vulgar stuff? I thought you were German?" I gave him a raise of my eyebrows. He sputtered obviously not knowing he had spoken the language.

"M-my adopted sister is Japanese and she happened to have a book on it and well yeah one day I was skimming through and uh-"

"Alright I get it you're just a little horny brat and looked for the words that most intrigued you." I sighed softly. giving his chest a chaste kiss. He blushed scarlet at the action but then something caught his attention and his blush deepened even more. Sheesh if he kept this up he'd end up fainting from blood loss or over poked the top of my head to get my attention and I gave him a drowsy glare.

"What shitty brat?" He tried to look anywhere but at my eyes as he pointed downward.

"Y-you're still in me S-sir…" Hmm I was? I gave a curious thrust of my hips which earned me a yelp of surprise from the titan vessel. Smirking I laid my chin on his chest and stared up at him with a glimmer of mischief to my eyes.

"It would appear I am, guess there's nothing I can do about it. I'm suddenly feeling up for another round and by the looks of it…" I grabbed his awakening erection softly. He bit his lips in pleasure that blush I had come to love so much adorning his tan cheeks. "You're up for another round as well~" He tried to push me off but when I took his lips into mine he finally succumbed. In the back of my mind there was a voice telling me that the brat had that experiment on top of maneuvering practice tomorrow but when he breathed out such loving words to me I completely forgot about it. Oops. But little did I know…for every action there is a consequence.

* * *

**Ok well I'm thoroughly embarrassed with this LOL why? Well because I suck at writing and even more so at making sexy smut *cries in corner* I'll try and better myself for all of you T ~ T but it was uhh kind of good for my first time right? *looks around hopefully* No? Oh. Okay e . e still love you guys though also sorry for any spelling mistakes or horrible grammer : [**


End file.
